El Poder de un Fenix
by ProZeuS
Summary: SIENTO EL RETRASO, PERO AKI ESTOY DE NUEVO.....Lo siento,Lo siento,Lo siento,Lo siento,Lo siento,Lo siento,Lo siento,. 100 HHr...Me gustan los Reviews...
1. De Niño a Hombre

**El Poder de un Fenix**

**Capitulo 1. De Niño a Hombre**

La brisa de una agradable noche de verano, un 30 de julio, para ser mas exactos, rondaba por las casas de Privet Drive, entrando alegremente por una de las ventanas del numero 4.

En esa ventana , mirando al horizonte, se encontraba un niño de 16 años…Bueno, ya no era exactamente un niño, era un adolescente hecho y derecho, cuyo cuerpo, forjado en el Quiddicht desde hacía mas de 16 años, unido a que desde hace tiempo su alimentación era mejor y a que había crecido varios centímetros este verano, lo hacían verse como un muchacho bien formado y atractivo a los ojos de las muchachas de su edad, que por la calle ya no lo miraban con indeferencia como antes, sino con interés y curiosidad.

Ese joven, llamado Harry Potter, recordaba todo lo que le había sucedido desde que una noche Hagrid le revelara que el era un mago, y uno de los buenos, sin duda.

Recordaba como supo la verdad sobre sus padres, como supo quien era Voldemort, como conoció a Ron y a Hermione, como salvó la Piedra Filosofal, como salvo a Ginny del Basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos, como supo que tenia un padrino, como vio a Voldemort renacer, como vio a Sirius caer a través del velo, como dio caza a Bellatrix un año después, acabando con ella con la ayuda de Lupin…

Recordaba todo eso cuando una varias lechuzas entraron por su ventana con lo que Harry suponía eran regalos de cumpleaños, ya que, se dio cuenta de que ya era 31 de julio, ya había cumplido 17 años.

Abrió el primer paquete…Era de su amigo Ron, el paquete incluía una carta que decía:

"Querido Harry:

Feliz cumpleaños! Ya tienes 17 años, ya eres mayor de edad, igual que yo, así que podemos hacer magia tranquilamente, no es genial? Espero que nos veamos pronto y podamos pasar unos días juntos antes de volver al colegio, ahora que estamos en el año de los EXTASIS, como olvidarlo…

Espero que te guste el regalo

Un abrazo amigo

Ron"

Harry abrió el paquete que contenía una snicht dorada con sus iniciales grabadas…Pensó que no podía tener este año regalo mejor, pero se equivocaba.

Al abrir el siguiente paquete y abrir la carta que con el venía, se dio cuenta quien era el destinatario, nada mas y nada menos que Hermione. . .

Hermione… - dijo Harry

Eso le hizo pensar muchas cosas a Harry, le hizo recordar como habían sido todos estos años junto a Hermione…

Como ella le había ayudado a resolver los misterios en torno a la Piedra Filosofal, como le dio la clave sobre que ser habitaba la Cámara de los Secretos…como lo abrazó cuando fue despetrificada, como le ayudó a salvar a Sirius de los dementotes, como estuvo junto a el en la enfermería sin despegarse se su cama ni un segundo mientras se recuperaba de los sucesos ocurridos la noche de la final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, como se despidió de el en la estación ese mismo año con un beso en la mejilla, pero lleno de una infinita ternura que le invadía una y otra vez cuando pensaba en ello, como estuvo a su lado tras la pérdida de Sirius, como ella lo abrazaba, dándole a entender que ella no permitiría que nada le pasara a el, cuando lo encontraba recordando la muerte de su padrino…Como ella estuvo nuevamente a su lado en la enfermería mientras se recuperaba de las heridas causadas en el enfrentamiento a Bellatrix….

Todos estos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Harry, pero el mas importante de todos para el, el que volvía a su cabeza con mas fuerza, era ese momento que había ocurrido semanas atrás, cuando Harry se encontraba despidiéndose de todos sus amigos en la estación, ese momento en que Hermione le llamo para despedirse con un beso, Harry se giró al instante para dárselo también a ella, ese momento en que se giró tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que sus labios se habían unido hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para rectificar… Fue un beso muy corto, ya que al darse cuenta, ambos amigos se separaron rápidamente, muy rojos los dos…Por suerte para ellos, nadie se había dado cuenta de aquel ¿incidente?...

Ese beso a Harry, le había hecho despertar sentimientos que no creía posibles, sentimientos de los cuales había sospechado desde hacía tiempo, pero que siempre desechaba porque ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga y no se perdonaría estropear eso por culpa de un beso que fue fortuito por parte de ambos.

Empezó a leer la carta que decía:

"Querido Harry:

Feliz Cumpleañosssssss!

17 años, ehh? Ya eres mayor de edad, así que no tienes que preocuparte por si te apetece hacerle alguna bromilla a tu primo (es broma, eh? No vayas a hacerle nada) pero al menos ya puedes estar mas tranquilo. ¿Que tal el verano? El mío no ha estado mal del todo, pero te echaba de menos, nuestras charlas y esas cosas, pero ya pronto nos veremos, aguardo el momento con muchas ganas.

Un beso enorme,

Hermione"

P.S: Espero que te guste el regalo, tuve que pedir ayuda a varias personas para hacerlo, pero mereció la pena.

Harry lo abrió con gran interés, era bastante grande, pero muy fino para ser otro libro, y cuando le quitó el envoltorio, no pudo reprimir una gran sorpresa.

Se trataba de una enorme foto, una foto de familia…En ella se veía al Harry actual con su padre a un lado y su madre al otro, al lado de su madre se encontraba un Lupin mas joven y a lado de su padre, estaba su padrino, Sirius, un Sirius joven y feliz, como el día de la boda de James y Lily, y al fondo, en el centro, se encontraba Dumbledore.

Harry pensó que no podía haber mejor regalo en todo el mundo, y varias lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, al verse a si mismo rodeado por esas 5 personas que tanto quería y apreciaba, aunque pensó para si mismo que alguien faltaba en esa foto, una persona muy especial y a la que quería mucho…esa persona que le había hecho este regalo tan especial.

Después abrió la carta de Hagrid acompaña de sus "pasteles" y la del colegio, informándole de los libros de este curso, pero junto con la carta del colegio, venia una pequeña nota que decía:

"Harry:

Felicidades en tu 17 cumpleaños de parte de la Prof. McGonagall y mía. El motivo de esta carta, aparte de para felicitarte, es para recodarte que aunque seas mayor de edad y puedas usar la magia, debes seguir sin usarla preferiblemente, a no ser que no tengas mas remedio.

Cuídate Harry, nos veremos pronto.

Atentamente,

Albus Dumbledore"

A Harry le extrañó recibir esta carta, pero por otro lado, ya casi le resultaba normal recibir este tipo de avisos por su cumpleaños, así que dejó la carta y volvió a admirar el regalo que Hermione le había hecho.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Los capitulos no son muy largos, pero bueno, iré actualizando rapido, espero sus comentarios**


	2. El callejon Diagón

**Capitulo 2. El Callejón Diagon**

Los días pasaron a una velocidad no tan despacio como otros veranos, entre pensamientos de su padrino, y pensamientos de Hermione, cuando se dio cuenta, al despertarse una mañana ya estaba a 30 de agosto y era el día de ir al callejón Diagon, por lo que comunicó a sus tíos que salía a hacer unas compras y volvería entrada la tarde.

Se vistió, desayuno y salió hacia el caldero chorreante. Una vez allí, entro en el callejón Diagon y sacó la lista de cosas que necesitaba, y supuso que ya se cruzaría con sus amigos. Una vez comprado sus libros, pergaminos y tintas, se dispuso a comprar algunas túnicas nuevas, ya que las que tenía le venían ya un poco pequeñas, y al salir de la tienda, se chocó con la persona que mas ansiaba ver.

- Perdón, estaba mirando hacia otro lado – dijo Harry

- No pasa nada, yo también….Harry! - dijo Hermione, echándosele a los brazos rápidamente, y respondiendo este rápidamente a este abrazo.

- Hermione, que ganas tenía de verte. –

- Y yo Harry…

Al darse cuenta de que se encontraban obstaculizando la puerta de la tienda, se separaron rápidamente, ambos sonrojados al ver que varias personas los miraban.

- Donde esta Ron?

- Vino con su familia temprano, y se tuvieron que marchar, porque estaban de remodelaciones en la madriguera, ahora que al señor Weasley lo han ascendido a Ministro de Magia, le han subido el sueldo una barbaridad, y están aprovechando.

- Me alegro mucho por ellos, ya veré a Ron en la estación….Entonces, estamos los dos solos, si no me equivoco. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Eso parece. – dijo Hermione algo sonrojada.

- Tienes algo que hacer? Yo le dije a mis tíos que no volvería hasta entrada la tarde, pensaba quedarme a comer por aquí…

- Le dije a mis padres que tenia pensado quedarme a comer con unas amigas, para charlar un poco

Ah! - dijo apenado Harry

Pero, si tú me propones algo que hacer, ten por seguro que lo cancelo todo. – dijo rápidamente Hermione.

De verdad? Pues yo pensaba invitarte a comer y después a ver algunas tiendas.

Acepto! - dijo ella

Así pasaron, la que para Harry fue el mejor día de todas las vacaciones.

Llegado el momento, ambos amigos se despidieron y quedaron en verse en la estación. Cuando Harry se había girado y se disponía a emprender la marcha hacia su casa, Hermione por detrás, le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus padres esperándola, dejando a un feliz Harry un poco sonrojado.


	3. De nuevo en casa

**Capitulo 3. De nuevo en casa **

El día tan esperado había llegado. En el andén 9 ¾ le esperaba el tren que le llevaría a Hogwarts por ultimo año…

Tras dejarlo su tío en la estación, se dirigió a la entrada del andén, y nada mas traspasarla, ya se sentía como en casa. Todo estaba lleno de gente y el habitual bullicio era frenético, ya que el tren pitaba anunciando la inminente salida del mismo. Harry pudo ver a los Weasley y rápidamente se acerco a ellos. La primera en verlo fue la señora Weasley, que como siempre, fue a recibirlo con uno de sus grandes abrazos.

Harry, querido, ¿Cómo estas? Has crecido mucho este verano, te hemos echado de menos, nos dio pena que este año no vinieras a casa, pero hubiera sido incomodo para ti estar allí con tantas reformas

No importa, yo también me alegro de verla. – respondió Harry

Tras saludar al señor Weasley, a los gemelos y a Ginny, vio a Ron.

Eh, Ron , que de tiempo amigo, ¿como estas?

Hola Harry, bien, me alegro de verte, ¿que tal el verano?

No puedo quejarme, no ha sido tan malo como otros años…Por cierto, gracias por la snicht, me gusto mucho, me e entretenido mucho con ella.

No hay de que amigo, fue un placer

Muchachos, es hora de subir al tren o lo perderán

De acuerdo, mamá, ¿vamos Harry?

Vamos

Subieron Harry, Ron y Ginny, y tras despedirse de todos, se dirigieron a buscar un compartimiento vacío y casi al fondo, encontraron a Hermione, esperándolos en uno vacío. Los 3 entraron y se acomodaron. Harry y Ron se pusieron a contarse todo lo que habían echo este verano, aunque era mas bien Ron el que hablaba, ya que Harry no tenia mucho que contar, y Hermione y Ginny hicieron lo mismo.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo y ameno, pero había algo extraño esta vez…

¿Era que Draco Malfoy no había venido esta vez a incordiarles como cada viaje?  
En parte si, pero no era tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que desde que el año pasado el Ministerio admitiera que Voldemort había regresado y se produjeran tantos cambios en cuanto a cargos en el mismo, era de esperar que no terminara su ultimo año y se uniera junto a su padre como mortífago…

Pero no, no era eso, era que en este viaje, Harry no desaprovechaba ocasión de mirar a Hermione, y no podía dejar de hacerlo, algo que ella notaba porque sus miradas se cruzaban a menudo, dándose cuenta Harry, de que ella también lo miraba.

Así transcurrió un agradable viaje, lleno de charlas amenas, interrumpidas solo por la señora del carrito, alguna que otra visita…

Y de pronto el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha indicando a los ocupantes que se aproximaban al final del viaje.

Una vez el tren se detuvo, Harry y los demás bajaron del tren, y tras saludar a Hagrid, se montaron en los carruajes rumbo al castillo.


	4. La cena

**Capitulo 4. La Cena**

Los nuevos alumnos entraron en el comedor, se dio paso a la selección y tras esta y las típicas palabras del director, se dio comienzo a la cena.

La cena estuvo muy animada sobre todo en la mesa Gryffindor, donde los alumnos de 7º año hablaban sobre el que seria su último curso, de los EXTASIS, de los amores también, ya que ya casi todos tenían 17 años y era una edad donde ese tema era bastante normal, pero llegado a ese punto de la conversación, Harry intentaba mantenerse al margen de este tema, ya que siempre acababan todos preguntándole a el, y se veía incomodo porque no sabia que responder, desde lo ocurrido con Cho en 5º, no había tenido ninguna relación, pero a todos les encantaba atribuirle novias, además estaba su club de fans, el "Club de Fans de Harry Potter".

Definitivamente, este no era un tema que a Harry le agradara mucho de hablar en público, por lo que termino pronto de comer rápidamente, y salió del gran comedor.

Se dirigió al patio, le apetecía tomar aire fresco y se sentó en un banco. Allí estuvo largo rato, pensando, con la mirada perdida, hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos,

- Harry…

- Ah! Hola Hermione…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Harry? ¿Por qué te marchaste tan pronto de la mesa? Me extrañé mucho.

- Ya no tenía más hambre y me apetecía tomar un poco el aire

- Ya veo…….¿quieres contarme algo?

- ¿Como que?

- No lo se, cuando llegué estabas muy pensativo, ¿en que pensabas?

- Pensaba en todo lo que hemos vivido estos años en Hogwarts y que no puedo creer que este sea nuestro último año, que todo acabe dentro de unos meses…

- Te equivocas Harry, todo no acaba dentro de unos meses, al revés, empezará una nueva vida para nosotros, donde decidiremos que queremos hacer , a que nos queremos dedicar y…

- Si. - cortó Harry. – Una vida sin ti….y sin Ron, se apresuró a decir sin poder evitar el sonrojo en su rostro.

- No digas eso. – dijo una también sonrojada Hermione por el comentario de Harry.

- Harry, sabes perfectamente que nosotros nunca nos separaremos, siempre seremos amigos, el trío de ases de Hogwarts, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Si, pero cuando cada uno elijamos caminos distintos, nos iremos distanciando. – dijo Harry poniéndose de pié y dando un par de pasos.

Hermione se acerco a el, le abrazó y le dijo suavemente:

- Harry, yo nunca me separaré de ti

- Gracias Hermione, no sabes cuanto significas para mi esas palabras. – dijo el chico respondiendo al abrazo y acariciando sus cabellos.

- Por cierto Hermione, muchas gracias por tu regalo, me encantó, no existe mejor regalo que alguien me pudiera haber hecho, debiste tomarte muchas molestias

- No importa, leí algo sobre fotomontajes mágicos y de ahí salió la idea, además, merecía la pena por ti. – al decir esto, Hermione se sonrojó mucho, al igual que Harry

En ese momento, apareció Ron, llamándolos a ambos desde lejos, agitando los brazos.

- Chicos, ¿donde andaban? Hermione, tuve que conducir yo solo a los nuevos enanos hasta la sala común, te recuerdo que los dos somos prefectos, no solamente yo.

- Lo siento Ron, me entretuve hablando con Harry y no me di cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo.

- Si, ya me fijé como hablaban. – dijo Ron mirando pícaramente a Harry y Hermione, consiguiendo que ambos se pusieran rojos como tomates.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, tras pasar el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y entrar en la sala común, se dieron cuenta de que ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones, por lo que tras despedirse, se encaminaron hacia sus habitaciones, donde todas sus cosas se encontraban perfectamente puestas, y tras ponerse los pijamas, los 3 se acostaron.


	5. El regalo de cumpleaños

**Capitulo 5. El regalo de cumpleaños**

El tiempo transcurría normalmente, ya nos encontramos a principios de Octubre. Las clases resultaban especialmente duras este curso, debido a que este era el año de los EXTASIS y los profesores exigían a sus alumnos el 100 y ello hacia que los muchachos de último año estuvieran agobiados y algo tensos todo el tiempo.

Para Harry, no era tan duro como pensaba que seria años atrás, ya que había mejorado bastante en el ultimo año, sobre todo en pociones, y esto era debido, no solo a sus enormes ganas por ser auror, sino porque este ultimo año, Hermione le había ayudado muchísimo, enseñándole técnicas de estudio y apoyándole, había estado siempre ahí y ahí seguía.

Harry se encontraba en la sala común repasando los deberes de transformaciones, asignatura en la que destacaba, sobre todo desde que había conseguido ser animago, un animago especial e insólito, ya que podía transformarse tanto en ciervo, como su padre, como en perro, igual que Sirius.

Cuando terminó de repasar, miró su agenda, regalo de cumpleaños de Hermione del año anterior, y miro si tenía algo apuntado para el fin de semana que se aproximaba.

- A ver que tenemos este fin de semana… ¡vaya! Este sábado tenemos salida a Hogsmeade, que bien, ya tenia ganas de… ¡oh, no, domingo 4, 4 de octubre, el cumpleaños de Hermione, ¿como he podido olvidarlo?. – grito Harry eso ultimo

Algunos compañeros que se encontraban a su alrededor se sobresaltaron al oírlo, y este rápidamente agachó la cabeza y siguió mirando su agenda.

- Bueno, por suerte el sábado podré aprovechar para comprarle algo en el pueblo.

Llegó el sábado y Harry se dispuso a salir al pueblo, iba acompañado de Ron y de Neville, Hermione había ido con sus compañeras de cuarto, ya que están habían insistido en llevarla a comer por su cumpleaños, algo que a Harry le vino muy bien, ya que así aprovecho para buscar tranquilamente el regalo para ella.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue en un libro, pero pensó que debía ser mas original, ya que quería agradecerle el regalo que le hizo a el por su cumpleaños y…bueno, quizás algo mas…

Mirando las tiendas, vio una joyería y pensó que podría comprarle algo allí, así que entró.

- Buenos días. – dijo Harry

- Buenos días, señor, ¿en que puedo ayud…? ¡Vaya, no es usted Harry Potter?

- Eehh, si, soy yo

- Es un honor conocerle, señor

- Gracias

- Que deseaba?

- Pues, buscaba un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga

- Algo en especial?

- Bueno, no se, quería demostrarle agradecimiento y lo mucho que la quiero…..como amiga. – se apresuró a decir, notando como su cara cambiaba a un tono rojizo

- Ya veo. – dijo el vendedor, con una sonrisa pícara.

- He oído que es usted un excelente buscador, es eso cierto?

- Bueno, me defiendo bien

Y a su amiga? Le gusta el Quiddicht?

- Bueno, desde el año pasado, viene a todos los partidos, y parece que no le desagrada.

- Entonces, creo que tengo el regalo que usted busca

El vendedor busco en un estante, y le mostró a Harry una caja rectangular, al abrirla, Harry pudo ver un hermoso colgante en forma de snicht, que se abría por la mitad dejando espacio para poner una foto.

- Le agrada, señor Potter?

- Es perfecto

- Si lo desea, con un hechizo, puede hacer que suene una melodía al abrirlo.

- Me encanta, me lo llevo

- Desea que le ponga alguna inscripción?

Harry pensó por un momento que poner, debía tener cuidado con sus palabras, para evitar "malos rollos" , pero después de meditarlo dijo:

- Para H. G. de H.P. juntos para siempre

Con un gesto de varita, esas letras quedaron grabadas en el colgante.

Harry salió de la tienda muy feliz por el regalo que había adquirido, le parecía perfecto, ahora solo debía buscar la ocasión prefecta para dárselo a Hermione.

A lo lejos, la vio caminar sola mientras leía un libro, la llamó:

- Hermione!

Ella levanto la vista, le sonrió y levantó la mano saludándolo.

Cuando Harry iba a comenzar a andar a su encuentro, vio como en el rostro de Hermione aparecía una mueca de terror y sorpresa y una gran explosión dio lugar entre ellos dos.


	6. Ataque a Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 6. Ataque a Hogsmeade**

Harry no sabía que estaba pasando, se había quedado un poco conmocionado a causa de la explosión, ¿de donde había venido?¿quien la había provocado? No sabia que hacer, hasta que, tras disiparse el humo causado por la explosión, la vio a ella…Hermione se encontraba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente y con algunas pequeñas heridas, y aunque no parecía grave, Harry sintió como su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de la tensión. Se levanto rápidamente y corrió al encuentro de Hermione, comprobó que aun tenía pulso y respiraba. De repente, vio a un grupo de 5 mortifagos acercándose a el, estos, apuntaron hacia donde se encontraba Harry y lanzaron sendos hechizos aturdidores, pero Harry, que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita y conjurar un escudo protector alrededor suya y de Hermione.

El escudo se estaba debilitando, Harry no sabia que hacer, los mortifagos no paraban de lanzar hechizos contra el, no podía moverse, si estuviera solo podría hacer algo, pero con Hermione allí, no quería arriesgar la vida de ella, cuando el escudo estaba a punto de ser traspasados, varios compañeros del colegio salieron en su auxilio, disparando hechizos aturdidores contra los mortifagos. Tras ser alcanzado uno de ellos y verse superados en número, uno de los mortifagos ordenó retirada, seguido de otra tremenda explosión que cubrió su huida, justo en el momento en que Lupin y Moody llegaban a socorrerlos.

Habiendo desaparecido el peligro, Harry se dirigió rápidamente al colegio, con Hermione en sus brazos, en una escoba que se encontraba apoyada en una pared, sin dar tiempo a nadie de su lado a reaccionar, hasta que se encontraba en el aire.

Llegó al colegio como alma que lleva el diablo, y entro volando hasta la mismísima enfermería, asustando a Señora Pomfrey:

- Por Merlín, señor Potter, que formas son estas de…?

- ¡¡¡Señora Pomfrey, rápido, ayúdeme, Hermione esta malherida, rápido, por favor!

- Acuéstela aquí, vamos.

Tras examinarla, Señora Pomfrey se dirigió a un estante y cogió una botella con un líquido blanco perla, y le dio a beber con dificultad a una inconsciente Hermione.

Al rato, sus heridas prácticamente habían desaparecido, pero aun no se despertaba.

- Señora Pomfrey, ¿por qué no se despierta?

- Ha sufrido una fuerte conmoción, pero no es grave, pronto despertará…Como se encuentra usted?

- yo estoy bien, gracias, cuide de ella, por favor, haga que se cure

- no tema, señor Potter, eso haré

En ese momento, el profesor Dumbledore entraba en la enfermería

- Harry, que ha pasado?

- Profesor Dumbledore, estábamos en el pueblo cuando un grupo de mort…

- Lo se Harry, ya me han informado, me refiero a Hermione, como se encuentra?

- Esta inconsciente, la explosión la alcanzo muy cerca, pero la Señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien

- me alegro Harry, quédate junto a ella todo el tiempo que quieras, cuando despierte, avísame, por favor

- Gracias profesor, eso haré

Tras estas palabras, el profesor Dumbledore se marchó de la enfermería.

Al rato, Harry oyó como los alumnos volvían del pueblo y vio como Ron entraba en la enfermería.

- Harry, como estas? Como está Hermione? Te fuiste sin que nos diera tiempo a reaccionar a nadie y…

- Lo siento Ron, fue por instinto, no pensaba, solo quería poner a salvo a Hermione…Pude verte luchando contra los mortifagos, estuviste muy bien

- No fue nada, lo hicimos entre todos, al verte allí todos se dispusieron a defenderte sin pensarlo.

- Me halaga oír eso.

Ron solo sonrió.

Llegó el domingo y Hermione no despertaba. La Señora Pomfrey tan solo le decía a Harry que no debía preocuparse, que la conmoción había sido fuerte, pero que despertaría en cualquier momento.

Harry no se había separado de ella ni un solo momento de ella (menos para ir al water, claro) y ya por la tarde, estado sentado al lado de Hermione, sujetándole la mano, pudo escucharla como hablaba en sueños:

- Harry, nó, cuidado, detrás tuya, están detrás tuya, Harry! No por favor, no podría soportar perderlo, lo quiero demasiado, no!

Ante estas palabras, Harry no sabia que hacer, se había sonrojado al oírla, y se alegraba de que nadie más la hubiera escuchado.

Así callo la noche y Harry se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la cama.

Serian cerca de las 10 de la noche, cuando Hermione empezó a abrir los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería, y recordó lo que había pasado.

Movió la mano izquierda y se topó con una cabeza. Allí estaba el, sano y salvo, la persona con la que había soñado durante dos días. No puedo resistir el impulso de acariciar sus cabellos. Esos cabellos revueltos e indomables que tanto le gustaban.

Harry noto como una mano se deslizaba por su cabeza, y abrió los ojos. Una inmensa alegría le invadió al ver a Hermione despierta sonriéndole. No pudo evitar el impulso de darle tal abrazo que pareciera que la vida se le iba en ello. Ella respondió con todo su corazón:

- Hermione, gracias a Merlín que estas bien, estaba aterrado, tenia miedo de perderte

- Harry yo también me alegro porque estés bien, temía que te hubiera pasado algo, no podría soportar que algo te ocurriera……..¿has estado aquí mucho tiempo?

- No me he separado de ti ni un segundo, llevo aquí desde que te traje

- Que día es hoy?

- Domingo, has dormido un buen rato

- y tu? No habrás descansado nada

- No hubiera podido dormir si antes ver como tú te despertabas

- Ejem, ejem. – se oyó toser a alguien

Ambos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Señora Pomfrey, Hermione a despertado y se encuentra bien

- Ya lo veo señor Potter, me alegro mucho, ¿como se encuentra señorita Granger?

- Mejor, gracias

La Señora Pomfrey recomendó a Hermione que se quedara esta noche en la enfermería y mañana podría reanudar las clases junto con sus compañeros, Harry le pidió que le dejara dormir en la enfermería, a lo que ella acepto, acostándose Harry en la cama del al lado.

Un buen rato tardaron ambos jóvenes en dormirse, ya que durante largo tiempo, estuvieron ambos tumbados, mirando a los ojos, sonriendo.

A el le cautivaban esos ojos color miel que tantas veces había visto mirarlo dándole cariño y compresión.

A ella, le volvían loca esos ojos verdes esmeraldas, brillantes por la noche, que tanta ternura soltaban, y que tanta seguridad le daban e ella cuando junto a el estaba. Poco a poco el sueño fue venciéndoles y ambos se durmieron


	7. Las intenciones de Voldemort

**Capitulo 7. Las intenciones de Voldemort**

Eran ya las 8 de la mañana cuando Harry despertó. Nada mas abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya no se encontraba a su lado.

- Se despertó hace poco y se marchó, quería ducharse y cambiarse antes del desayuno. – dijo la Señora Pomfrey, al ver que Harry había despertado

- Gracias, me marcho yo también entonces, gracias por cuidar de ella

- No hay de que señor Potter, es mi trabajo, pero fue un placer. – dijo esta sonriendo

Harry salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a la sala común, entro en su habitación, se duchó, se cambio de ropa y se dirigió al comedor, esperando que allí se encontrara Hermione.

Allí estaba sentada, junto a unas amigas, esa persona que tan preocupado le había tenido todo el fin de semana, se encontraba tranquila, charlando con sus amigas, como si nada le preocupara.

Hermione miró hacia la puerta. Allí estaba el, esa persona que había arriesgado su vida para protegerla. Sus amigas acababan de contarle todo lo que había pasado, ella no podía creer que Harry hiciera todo eso por ella; como no la había soltado en ningún momento, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo, con su vida, sin pensar en lo que el le pudiera ocurrir, como no se había separado de ella ni un solo momento mientras estuvo en la enfermería, millones de emociones pasaban por su cabeza a una velocidad increíble, quería levantarse de su asiento y corre hacia el, darle un abrazo y no soltarlo nunca, quería besarlo como nunca lo había hecho y….

- Un momento, que estoy diciendo? - pensaba Hermione para si misma.

- Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, debo quitarme esas cosas de la cabeza, ya me mortifiqué bastante este verano y todos estos años atrás para volver a hacerlo de nuevo, yo soy su amiga, su mejor amiga, no puedo aspirar a mas. – pensaba ella

Pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. El profesor Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió a los alumnos:

- Atención un momento a todos, por favor. Como ya sabréis, este sábado se produjo un ataque por parte de un grupo de mortífagos sobre Hogsmeade. Los profesores hemos decidido no suspender las salidas al pueblo, pero debo comunicaros que solo los alumnos de 5º, 6º y 7º curso podrán ir a ellas, además de que varios profesores y algunos aurores del ministerio patrullarán por el pueblo durante dichas salidas, Solo me queda pediros precaución a "todos". – dijo mirando a Harry

Tras estas palabras, se levantó de la mesa, y cuando pasaba por el lado de Harry, tocó a esta en el hombre. Harry se dio cuenta de que quería que lo siguiera, y tras salir el profesor del comedor, este se levantó y se marchó sigilosamente, en dirección al despacho del director

Una vez dentro:

- ¿Quería hablar conmigo, profesor Dumbledore?

- Si, y no, Harry….Pensé que querrías hacerme algunas preguntas referente a lo ocurrido el pasado sábado

- Bueno si, aunque supongo que no hay mucho que contar, fue un ataque de los mortífagos, venían a por mí y…

- No exactamente, Harry. Venían a por Hermione.

- Como?

- Así es Harry. A pesar de que estas muy adelantado en oclumancia, aun hay algunas noches en que se te olvida vacía tu mente y Voldemort tiene acceso a tus sueños y pensamientos, en los referentes a Hermione, en este caso…

- Pero como puede saber el que…? Quiero decir, yo no sueño con Hermione. – dijo Harry rápidamente

- Veras Harry. –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. – yo no puedo leer tu mente, pero si puedo ver como la miras a ella…y como ella te mira a ti, y como actúas cuando estáis juntos…

- Son imaginaciones suyas, profesor. – dijo un sonrojado Harry

- Bueno, sean o no imaginaciones mías, nuestros espías han confirmado que era a ella a quien buscaban, Voldemort quería utilizarla para atraerte hasta el…

- Entiendo. – dijo Harry paseando por el despacho. – Es la misma historia de siempre, siempre tengo que poner en peligro a todos los que están a mí alrededor, a todos los que quiero, vuelve a pasar lo mismo que con Sirius, todos tiene que morir por mi culpa y…

- Harry, sabes perfectamente que la muerte de Sirius no fue culpa tuya, lo hemos hablado varias veces…

- Lo sé, profesor, lo se… - dijo Harry cortando

- Bueno Harry, pues ya sabes lo que ocurrió, quieres preguntarme algo?

- No profesor, si eso es todo, me marcho a clase

- Esta bien Harry

Cuando Harry estaba abriendo la puerta para salir, se giró y se miró hacia la mesa del director

- Profesor

- Si, Harry?

- Tan evidente es?

- Para mí, al menos lo es

- Y dice que en ella a notado lo mismo?

- Lo noté con más facilidad que en ti, incluso. – dijo con una gran sonrisa el profesor

- Gracias por todo, profesor

- No hay de que Harry


	8. ¿Que debo hacer?

**Capitulo 8. ¿Que debo hacer?**

Las palabras que había tenido con el profesor Dumbledore le daban vueltas en la cabeza….

Venían a por Hermione…Voldemort sabe que es muy importante para ti…me e dado cuenta como la miras... y las palabras que más vueltas le daban:

…También me he dado cuenta de que ella te mira a ti…

Entonces, Hermione sentía lo mismo que Harry…

Esta noticia debería de haberlo llenado de felicidad, pero no era así, no podía dejar de pensar que por su culpa, Hermione estaba en peligro, estaba en el punto de mira de Voldemort, volvía a ocurrir igual que con Sirius, la persona que mas quería, estaba en peligro por su culpa…¿Qué debía hacer ahora?¿debería alejarse de ella?¿debería evitarla?¿debería…?

- Harry! - Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Eh, hola Hermione, como estas?

- Muy bien, gracias a ti. – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Oh. No importa. – dijo Harry algo sonrojado

- Bueno, démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde a transformaciones.

- Si, vamos

El día continuaba y Harry no paraba de darle vueltas a las cosas, no sabia que debía hacer, pensaba que lo mejor seria alejarse de ella para que así Voldemort la dejara en paz, pero sabia que aunque lo hiciera, no podría engañar a su mente ni a su corazón, y solo conseguiría hacerle daño a ella y a el mismo.

Ya en la sala común, era un poco tarde y ambos se encontraban solos, sentados en un sofá grande los dos, ella leyendo un libro y el absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Harry…

- Que?

- En que piensas? Llevas todo el día como en otro mundo, bastante distraído

- Oh, en nada, es solo que estoy cansado

- Vamos, sabes que nos puedes mentirme, se perfectamente cuando estas pensando. – le dijo Hermione, mientras soltaba el libro y se tumbaba sobre el abrazándolo.

- No es nada Hermione, no seas tan pegajosa. – dijo el chico levantándose bruscamente.

- Pero bueno, se puede saber que te pasa?

- A mi no me pasa nada, es solo que últimamente estas muy pesada, solo eso, todo el día encima mía, que si abrazos, que si besos…eres muy pesadita

- Pero se puede saber a que viene todo esto? Yo solo pretendía…

- Tu solo pretendías meterte en todo, como siempre, no podrías alejarte un poquito de mi? Déjame respirar, hombre.

A Hermione se le empezaban a nublar los ojos por las lágrimas que anunciaban su aparición en sus ojos

- Se puede saber que es lo que te e hecho para que me digas esto?

- Pues mira, es solo que ya me e cansado de que estés siempre conmigo, siempre a mi lado, queriendo saberlo todo de mi, sin dejarme tranquilo ni un momento, podrías dejarme tranquilo y ocuparte de tus asuntos, ya soy mayorcito, no me hace falta una niñera siempre a mi lado.

Hermione estaba totalmente confundida, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, este no era Harry, no podía ser el chico que la había protegido con su vida hacía unos días, ese no podía ser el chico por el que suspiraba cada noche, algo estaba ocurriendo…

- Si tan cansado estas de mi, no se para que me salvaste el otro día…

- Pues si mira, no se para que me arriesgué, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no hiciera nada y…

- PAF! - Harry recibió una bofeteda de Hermione…

Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de decir…las lagrimas recorrían silenciosamente las mejillas de la chica, había hecho lo que creía que nunca le haría a ella, a la persona que mas amaba con todo su corazón, le había hecho daño, y no sabia hasta que punto.

Hermione no dijo nada, se alejó corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto.

Harry estaba desolado, no sabia que hacer, que pensar, que decir, había cometido el mayor error de su vida, quería protegerla, que Voldemort no le hiciera daño a ella, y el acababa de hacerle mas daño del que 1000 _crucio´s_ le hubieran hecho jamás

Bueno, aquí continua la historia…………Gracias por los Reviews y espero que me dejeis algunos mas, que la historia no es tan mala, no?

Creo yo…


	9. El día a día sin Hermione

**Capitulo 9. El día a día sin Hermione **

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó peor de cómo se había acostado.

Aparte de que apenas había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche…no sabia que pensar, se sentía mal, se sentía sucio, era una sensación rara, como si hubiera traicionado a su mismísimo corazón, no podía creer lo que le había dicho a Hermione, no sabia que iba a hacer, no podía ni mirarla a la cara, se avergonzaba de si mismo, sentía asco de su persona.

Como pudo, se cambió y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para desayunar, no sabia que hacer al entrar y encontrársela allí…pero eso no ocurrió, miro toda la mesa y ella no estaba allí. Fue hasta donde se encontraba Ron y se sentó junto a el, aunque no tenia muchas ganas de comer.

- Ron, viste a Hermione esta mañana?

- No, creo que se encontraba mal, no ha salido de su habitación, al menos, eso me dijo Lavender, esta con ella en su habitación, junto con Ginny y Luna.

- Ya…

Harry sabía perfectamente que era lo que le pasaba a Hermione. Todo era culpa suya, en su afán de protegerla, era como si el mismo la hubiera matado, estaba hundido, había dañado a la persona por la que daría la vida, antes de que nadie pudiera tocarla, y solo el lo había hecho.

El resto del día fue para Harry el mas lento, aburrido y pesado que jamás había tenido en todos sus años en el colegio, y eso se debía en gran parte a que ella no estaba allí, no había asistido a las clases ese día, Harry cada vez se sentía peor, intentó preguntarle a Lavender que como estaba Hermione, pero esta solo le hecho una mirada de gran odio y pasó de largo. Harry comprendió perfectamente a que se debía esa mirada, suponía que Hermione le había contado lo que había pasado.

Ya la noche había caído, y Hermione no aparecía…Pensó que debía de hablar con ella, así que tras cenar se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione.

Picó a la puerta, y rápidamente Ginny la abrió. Se sorprendió un poco al ver ahí a Harry, pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo, oyó a Hermione gritar:

- Vete de aquí, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte, no quiero saber nada de ti, no existo para ti ni tu para mi, me arrepiento del día en que te conocí…FUERAAA! – dijo mientras se levantaba y cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

Los días pasaban y la situación era la misma. Hermione lo ignoraba, era como si Harry no existiera, no lo miraba, lo le hablaba, cada vez que el se acercaba con intención de decirle algo, ella se alejaba rápidamente.

Harry no sabia que hacer, no podía soportar esa situación, sabia que le había hecho un daño terrible, y que no merecía perdón alguno, pero no encontraba sentido para seguir adelante sin ella, no era capaz de hacerlo.

Harry se había vuelto una persona triste, iba a todas partes con la cabeza agachada, su rendimiento en clase había bajado, no tenia interés por nada, ni siquiera por el Quiddicht, en los entrenamientos estaba pésimo, y había perdido el ultimo partido, en el que Harry no paraba de mirar a las gradas, deseando que Hermione estuviera ahí animándolo como siempre, pero eso no había ocurrido.

Antes de darse cuenta, la navidad se acercaba ya y aunque para Harry solían ser unas fechas felices, este año se le presentaban como cualquier otro día.


	10. Navidad, dulce navidad

**Capitulo 10. Navidad, dulce navidad**

Era 19 de diciembre, el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

Prácticamente todos los alumnos había decidido ir a pasar las navidades con sus familias, ya que tal y como estaban las cosas, todos querían pasar el mayor tiempo con sus familias por lo que pudiera ocurrir ahora que Voldemort había regresado.

Harry había decidido quedarse y rechazar la invitación de Ron de pasar las navidades con el y su familia. Sabía que también se lo había propuesto a Hermione, y no quería pasar las vacaciones en la madriguera sabiendo que para ella, el no existía.

Se apuntó a la lista de alumnos que iban a quedarse, y aunque Harry no se fijó en cuantos nombres había en la lista, apenas 14 o 15 alumnos de todo el colegio eran los que habían decidido quedarse, según le había comentado Dobby, al que fue a visitar y este le comentó que debido a los pocos alumnos existentes, si alguno lo desebaba, podrían comer en sus salas comunes y la comida les seria servida allí directamente.

Era la noche de nochebuena, y Harry se encontraba en la sala común. No se había cruzado en estos días con nadie de Gryffindor, por lo que supuso estaba solo. Ya había cenado y se encontraba peor que nunca. Pensaba en lo bien que se lo estarían pasando en la Madriguera, todos riéndose…hasta Hermione…Pensó que esto no podía seguir así, debía hablar con ella, debía decirle lo que sentía, no podía seguir así…

Se encontraba tumbado en un sillón de la sala común pensando en todo esto, cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y alguien entró. A Harry le extrañó esto ya que tenia entendido que nadie más de Gryffindor se había quedado, fue entonces cuando la vio a ella…

Hermione?

Harry? Que estas haciendo aquí? No deberías estar en la Madriguera con Ron?

Harry pudo notar en sus ojos que había estado llorando, y mucho

Pensé que tu habías ido, y preferí quedarme aquí…¿has estado llorando?

Eh, no, es solo que…he estado dando un paseo y me ha entrado algo de polvo en los ojos…………bueno, adiós…

Hermione, espera, necesito que hablemos…

No creo que tengamos nada que hablar, ya nos lo hemos dicho todo. – dijo ella mientras se dirigía a su habitación…

Hermione, te mentí

La chica se detuvo en seco al oír estas palabras.

Que has dicho?

Que te mentí, Hermione, aquella noche te mentí, cuando te dije que estaba cansado de que estuvieras siempre conmigo, siempre a mi lado, siempre queriéndolo saber todo sobre mi, te mentí en todo, todo lo que dije era mentira, y al mentirte te hice daño, te hice mas daño del que creí que fuera posible hacerle a una persona y además me hice daño a mi mismo, porque todo aquello no era verdad, es todo lo contrario…….Hermione, la verdad es que yo…..yo…..

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el estaba a punto de decir esas palabras que durante 7 años ella había anhelado, su rostro irradiaba repentinamente una alegría mayor de lo que nadie pudiera albergar en su interior…

tu que, Harry?

El estaba a punto de decírselo, estaba a punto de abrirle su corazón a ella, a riesgo de que ella se lo rompiera en 1000 pedazos…sabia que no se merecía menos, después de lo que el le había hecho a ella, pero tenia que decírselo, lo necesitaba, era una espina clavada en su corazón y tenia que sacarla ahora, pero cuando vio como el rostro de ella se llenaba de un inminente estallido de felicidad, cogió confianza y se lo dijo:

Hermione, yo…Te Quiero, yo te quiero Hermione, te quiero con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y como nunca podré querer, daría mi vida por ti todas las veces que hicieran falta, sin pensármelo un solo segundo, te quiero muchísimo……te quiero no expresa todo lo que siento por ti……Yo Te Amo Hermione Granger…

Ella estaba paralizada, no podía moverse, esperaba oír solo dos palabras y en un segundo había oído las palabras mas hermosas que siempre soñó que el le dijera a ella, y no podía creerlo…

Lagrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por su rostro, una enorme sonrisa delataba como se sentía, no era un sueño, era real, el chico al que ella amaba con toda su alma le había dicho que la correspondía, le había abierto su corazón y en el estaban grabado con fuego el nombre de Hermione Granger.

Ella no pudo resistirlo mas y se abalanzo contra el, llorando de felicidad sobre su pecho, cayendo los dos en el gran sofá debido a la fuerza con que ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, el le limpio las lagrimas que por sus mejillas se deslizaban, y miro sus ojos….esos ojos miel que lo dejaban desprotegido en cuanto los veía, que eran capaces de hacer que el hiciera todo lo que ella le pidiera…Ella vio esos ojos verdes, brillantes como dos esmeraldas, brillaban con mas intensidad de la que nunca había visto, esos ojos que a ella la derretían y le hacían sentirse segura, sabia que con el a su lado, nada le ocurriría, creía que estaba en el cielo…

Yo también te amo, Harry Potter…

Segundos después, se fundieron en un beso, un beso de delataba 7 años de amor reprimido que deseaba salir y explotar, un beso que delataba la pasión incondicional que ambos se tenían, un beso que selló una unión que nadie podría romper.

Después de un largo rato besándose, el se incorporó y la cogió en brazos, ella lo miraba fijamente a esos ojos verdes que tanto quería…

Hermione, quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo

Y yo quiero que me lo demuestres ahora y siempre. – dijo ella con una mirada pícara saliendo de sus ojos color miel, esos ojos que a el le hacían sentirse en el paraíso.

Subieron a la habitación de Harry, ella en brazos de el, con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de el, sabia que iba a pasar y lo deseaba con toda su alma…

Antes de entrar en la habitación, Harry le pidió que cerrara los ojos un momento.

Con un par de movimientos de varita, la habitación cambio, ahora en ella solo había un gran cama de matrimonio, el techo se había vuelto transparente y mostraba la estrellada noche que hacia fuera, sin una sola nube y la habitación era iluminada por suaves luces rojas y doradas.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, pensó que no había nada más maravilloso, aquello era perfecto, había soñado con algo así todos los días, y ahora se iba a hacer realidad, iba a entregarse en cuerpo y alma al chico que mas amaba en el mundo, era la mejor noche de su vida. Se incorporó un poco, aun en brazos de el y le besó

Te quiero, Harry, te quiero con todo mi corazón…

Y yo a ti, Hermione…

Aquella noche fue maravillosa, ambos delataban su inexperiencia, era su primera vez, pero el amor les servia de guía, se sentían en el paraíso, no querían que esa noche acabara nunca, se amaban con infinita pasión y devoción y nunca dejarían que nada ni nadie los separara…

Serian las 4.30 de la madrugada cuando Harry se despertó…noto que alguien estaba abrazado a el…..era ella…no había sido un sueño, era real, le había dicho a ella cuento la amaba y ella le había correspondido, sonreía feliz al ver ese hermoso cuerpo, desnudo, abrazado junto a el, con esa larga melena revoltosa que llegaba mas allá de sus hombros…creía estar viendo un ángel, se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo…

Se levantó con sumo cuidado, se puso un pantalón y bajo a la sala común…aun hacia una agradable temperatura, debido al calor que aun desprendía la chimenea…se acerco al ventanal y allí de pié se puso a contemplar las estrellas….

Ella se despertó suavemente, se vio sola en la cama…¿había sido un sueño? No quería creer que hubiera sido un sueño, entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba desnuda, fue entonces cuando miró a su alrededor, y al ver donde se encontraba, comprendió que no había sido un sueño, era real, había pasado lo que ella había soñado tanto tiempo…

Se puso un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de el y salió de la habitación.

Bajo por la escalera y allí estaba el, de pie junto al ventanal mirando el horizonte…

Ella se sentó en el penúltimo escalón y se quedó allí mirándolo.

Siempre haces lo mismo, lo llevas haciendo desde primero, cada noche que yo venia aquí, bajabas y te sentabas en la escalera y me observabas, mas nunca te acercabas. – dijo Harry sin girarse.

No quería molestarte, pensaba que querías estar solo…

Tú nunca me molestabas, en cierto modo con el tiempo, todas las noches que bajaba aquí te esperaba y esperaba también que alguna vez te acercaras a mí…

La chica se dirigió hacia el, se puso detrás suya y lo rodeo con los brazos por la cintura.

Aquí me tienes, Harry…

El se soltó de ella, sujetándola por una mano y se sentó en el enorme bordillo del ventanal y la dirigió para que se sentara enfrente de el.

Así lo hizo ella, que se recostó sobre el, que la rodeó con los brazos y ella se dedicó a acariciárselos…

Esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. – dijo Hermione

Para mí también…….tengo algo para ti..

Para mi? Que es?

Tu regalo de cumpleaños, quería habértelo dado antes, pero con todo lo que pasó, no pude hacerlo…

Harry, no tenías que haberte molestado…

Jamás seria una molestia para mí…

Bueno, y que es? - dijo ella emocionándose…

Ahora lo veras….Accio regalo!

Una pequeña caja cuadrada surco el aire hasta llegar a las manos de Harry…

Cierra los ojos, Hermione…

Así lo hizo la chica. Harry abrió la caja, saco el colgante y se lo colgó delicadamente a ella en el cuello.

Ábrelos

Oh Harry, es precioso… - dijo ella admirándolo. – Muchas gracias, mi vida

De nada…pero ábrelo…

Ella lo abrió y al hacerlo una bonita melodía comenzó a sonar. Al mirar dentro, puedo ver una foto de sus rostros juntos y felices, y en la otra mitad, una inscripción:

Para H.G. de H.P. juntos para siempre

Harry, es maravilloso, es lo mejor que me han regalado nunca,con mas razonte amo tanto... – dijo ella mientras lo besaba…

Quiero que nunca te lo quites, mientras lo lleves estarás a salvo…le he hecho un hechizo protector, mientras lo lleves, nadie podrá hacerte daño cuando yo no esté a tu lado…

Harry…. – dijo ella mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Que te pasa? No te gusta?

como no me va a gustar, Harry? Es lo mejor que me han regalado nunca, ya te lo he dicho, es solo que soy tan feliz por estar a tu lado, porque sea tanto para ti, yo…

Pero Harry la silenció con un largo y profundo beso. En ese ventanal pasaron el resto de la noche, abrazados…

Feliz navidad, Hermione

Feliz navidad, Harry

* * *

**Bueno, voy a contestar a los Reviews persona por persona, ke de vez en cuando no ase daño...**

**thenolifeking102:** Claro ke los siguientes kedan mejor...no lo ves:-D

**hermyharry33:** MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**saintkanon2000:** Cortos, pero de calidad :-) Es verdad, tardo demasiado en actualizar...intentaré ser mas rapido...aunke asi os mantengo en suspense :-P

**MarcyLB:** asias!

**LUNA-NIS:** Fué a proposito, si...me venia mejor ke fuera algo mas tarde...


	11. Inquietudes

**Capitulo 11. Inquietudes**

Los primeros alumnos volvían ya de sus vacaciones. Era sábado y el lunes siguiente se iniciaban las clases de nuevo. Para Harry y Hermione, habían sido los mejores días de su vida, habían podido demostrarse su amor reprimido durante tantos años, y lo habían hecho una y otra vez, demostrando mas ternura cada vez.

Ron, ingresó en la sala, y se encontró a Harry en el gran sofá con Hermione recostada sobre el, mientras la abrazaba…

- Vaya, que cariñosos estáis, parece ser que ya habéis hecho las paces…

- Eso parece. – añadió Harry…

- Cualquiera que os viera pensaría otra cosa

- como por ejemplo…que somos novios? Que estoy enamorada de Harry? Que lo quiero con locura? - añadió una sonriente Hermione

Ron arqueó una ceja y miro con sorpresa a si amigo

- Si Ron, es lo que estas pensando - dijo Harry

- Ron, amor, podrías ayudarme con…¡Harry, Hermione, ¿ya habéis hechos las paces?

- Eso parece, hasta el punto de que están saliendo, según dan a entender. – añadió un Ron aun un poco sorprendido, aunque algo había sospechado siempre de Harry, pero no de Hermione

- Amor? - dijo Harry arqueando una ceja

- Curiosa forma de referirte a Ron, no, Lav? – dijo Hermione

- Eh, bueno, es que…estamos saliendo - añadió un sonrojado Ron

- En serio? Me alegro mucho por vosotros, no sabia yo de esos sentimientos Lav, porque no me lo dijiste?

- Bueno, es que yo no estaba muy segura, pensé que eran tonterías mías, pero Ron me invitó a pasar unos días y bueno…me di cuenta de que eran algo mas… - dijo una sonriente Lavender

- Valla valla, así que Ronald Weasley y Lavender Brown son pareja, quien lo diría. – añadió Harry sonriendo

- Pues anda que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger… - bufó Ron

- Lo que tú digas, Ron - dijo Hermione sacándole la lengua

Los días iban pasando y la relación de Harry y Hermione no podía ir mejor, no dejaban de intercambiarse miradas y gestos. A estas alturas todo el colegio ya sabia de su relación, algo que todos habían acogido muy bien, exceptuando un grupo de chicas, el "Club de Fans de Harry Potter", las cuales miraban con envidia y algo de recelo a Hermione, pero que no tuvieron mas remedio que aceptarlo no sin antes hacerle una seria advertencia a Hermione de que si le hacía daño a Harry, pondrían la piel verde y ni ella conseguiría encontrar el remedio, algo que Hermione se tomó medio en broma pero algo en serio.

Pero dentro de toda esta atmósfera había algo que inquietaba a Harry. A menudo el profesor Dumbledore se reunía con el y le mantenía informado de los descubrimientos y los pasos de la Orden del Fénix, y a Harry no le resultaban tranquilizadores. Voldemort insistía en la idea de usar a Hermione para llegar asta Harry y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

Esa idea tenia a Harry intranquilo siempre, aunque intentaba ocultar su preocupación cuando estaba con ella.

- Harry, que te ocurre? Pareces intranquilo…

- Oh, bueno, no es nada, ya sabes, se acercan los EXTASIS y me preocupa no sacar buenas notas…

- Vaya, vaya, señor Potter, de nuevo con secretitos? Creía que habíamos dejado eso atrás. – dijo Hermione mientras ponía una carita de morritos que hicieron que Harry se viniera abajo…como iba el a mentirle a ella con esa carita que ponía?

- Veras Hermione, el profesor Dumbledore me mantiene al día sobre la Orden del Fénix y al parecer sigues en el punto de mira de Voldemort y eso me tiene muy preocupado, no me deja vivir la idea de que algo te ocurriera y que fuera por mi culpa…

- Harry, acaso crees que no se que al estar a tu lado estoy en peligro? Mas en peligro que cualquier otro mago que exista…pero aun así estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado y te he jurado que nunca nos separaremos, y pienso cumplir mi promesa. – le dijo Hermione, para a continuación darle un apasionado beso.

- Te quiero Hermione

- Yo también te quiero, Harry

Los días pasaban y noticias iban llegando a través del diario El Profeta.

"Los mortífagos intensifican sus ataques" "Los aurores dan caza a varios mortífagos sufriendo varias bajas" "Los ataques, cada vez mas cerca de Hogwarts" "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado prepara su estrategia desde las sombras; el ministerio no logra hallar su paradero" "Se declara el estado de emergencia mágica nacional en todo el país"

Harry leía estas noticias con preocupación, el momento se acercaba, sabia que solo el seria capaz de frenar a Voldemort, sabia que solo es tenia una posibilidad de acabar con el Señor Oscuro…No le daba miedo enfrentarse a el, no le daba miedo morir…solo le asustaba la idea de poder estar junto a Hermione nunca mas si a el le pasara algo… y sabia perfectamente que Voldemort sabia eso también, y eso le asustaba mas aun, porque por su culpa la mujer a la que amaba estaba en peligro constante.

Mañana viernes era 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín y el profesor Dumbledore había pensado que un baile de disfraces ayudaría a limpiar un poco el ambiente de la tensión que en él había.

Los más rezagados aun buscaban pareja como locos, pero la mayoría ya tenia pareja. Al baile podían asistir alumnos de todos los cursos, por lo que el revuelo era más que considerable. Los alumnos y alumnas corrían de un lado para otro, ultimando detalles, pidiendo prestadas cosas y demás, etc… Todos estaban nerviosos y deseosos. En aquellos momentos de oscuridad, ese baile ayudaría a muchos a olvidar por unas horas lo que cada vez estaba más cerca de su colegio.


	12. El baile de San Valentín

**Capitulo 12. El baile de San Valentín**

Harry esperaba a Hermione en la sala común. Estaba terminándose de arreglar. Harry iba disfrazado de caballero de la mesa redonda; notó como al pasar por su lado, varias chicas suspiraban al verlo, deseando que el fuera su príncipe azul. Se mostraba nervioso, deseando que ella bajara, para intentar que esa fuera la mejor noche de su vida y así olvidarse de todos los problemas que los rodeaban.

Por fin ella bajó. Harry quedo totalmente paralizado, pensó que no había ser mas hermoso que el contemplaba en ese instante, por un momento creyó que estaba en el cielo. Hermione iba disfrazada con una túnica blanca y dos alas en su espalda, adheridas mágicamente, que parecían ser suyas propias, y como único adorno, el colgante que Harry le había regalado. Con un poco de purpurina plateada en las mejillas.

Si los Ángeles existen, deben ser iguales que tú… - dijo Harry mientras ella se le acercaba

Si alguna vez soñé con encontrar a mi príncipe azul, creo que ese sueño se está cumpliendo ahora… - dijo Hermione, mientras se acercaba a el para besarle

Tras llegar Ron y Lavender, las 2 parejas se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor. Las 4 grandes mesas de las casas habían sido sustituidas por mesas de 4 personas, con una gran mesa circular en el centro donde se encontraban aperitivos y bebidas, y la mesa de los profesores, como siempre, al fondo…

Los 4 cogieron una buena mesa, cerca de los aperitivos a petición de Ron, y estuvieron conversando hasta que, al ver que todos los alumnos ya se encontraban allí, el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pié y dijo:

Que comience…La fiesta!

La comida apareció al instante, cada tenia lo que mas le gustaba…Rato después, cuando prácticamente todos habían comida y charlaban amenamente, el profesor Dumbledore dio la señal, y la música comenzó a sonar, indicando que el baile comenzaba.

Poco a poco, los alumnos comenzaron a salir y a bailar las hermosas melodías que ese momento sonaban.

Harry se levantó y le ofreció su brazo a Hermione. Esta lo aceptó sonrientemente y ambos se dirigieron a la zona preparada como pista de baile, comenzando a bailar.

Harry sentía como todas sus preocupaciones volaban fuera de el al estar allí con ella, bailando, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Hermione notaba como si sus pies se despegaran del suelo, como si flotara. Para ella, ese momento era perfecto, pensaba que nada podría estropearlo.

Se oyó una fuerte explosión y las puertas del gran comedor saltaron por los aires. Los alumnos pegaron un respingo. Un grupo de 10 mortífagos habían entrado en el Gran Salón. ¿Cómo era posible¿Cómo podían haber puesto tan siquiera un pié en los terrenos de Hogwarts?

En ese momento, Harry solo pensaba en poner a Hermione a salvo, tenia que sacarla de allí, peor no podía marcharse, tenia que ayudar a sus profesor y a sus compañeros. Los alumnos corrieron a ponerse a cubierta, tumbaron las mesas y se ocultaron tras ellas. Varios profesores se ocupaban de de proteger a los alumnos de 1º, 2º, 3º y 4º con la ayuda de los alumnos de 5º y 6º, mientras que los demás profesores, intentaban reducir a los mortífagos con la ayuda de los alumnos de 7º. Los mortífagos se habían separado un poco para cubrir todo el ancho del Gran comedor, lanzaban hechizos a todo lo que se movía, parecía que no tenían un objetivo concreto, hasta que, el que parecía el líder del grupo, miró hacia donde se encontraban Harry y Hermione, y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, el mortífago lanzó un _Avada Kedabra _contra donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes. Harry se dio cuenta de cómo la maldición imperdonable se dirigía hacia Hermione. Solo tuvo tiempo de apártala y recibió el impacto de lleno en el pecho, cayendo al suelo.

Hermione sintió como su alma moría cuando vio como Harry se interponía entre la muerte y ella. El mundo se le vino encima en una fracción de segundo, no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar, solo pudo agarrarlo y poner su cuerpo inerte a salvo.

Los alumnos, al ver como Harry había sido alcanzado, intensificaron sus ataques, lanzando hechizos a discreción. Varios mortífagos fueron alcanzados, y el líder, al ver que su objetivo había fallado, ordenó la retirada.

Tras calmarse todo, ron se acerco hasta el cuerpo de su compañero. Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el pecho del joven. Había sucedido lo que ella mas había temido. Había perdido a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, la persona que mas la amaba a ella, y la había perdido de la forma en que mas había temido.

Los profesores se acercaron rápidamente. Madame Pomfrey se abrió paso entre la gente para poder comprobar el estado de Harry, pero Hermione pensó que era una perdida de tiempo, el se había ido para siempre, y no quería separarse de su cuerpo, que quedarse junto a el, a ver si de algún modo, podía seguirlo hasta donde el se encontraba ahora.

**

* * *

Bueno, ya voy intentando actualizar un poco mas rapido...**

Lo que si toy viendo, es ke no dejais muxos reviews...tengo claro ke la historia la colgaré entera, pues con uno solo que la lea me basta, pero los reviews te suben la moral y asi te entran ganas de actualizar antes :-D

De todas formas, gracias a todos los ke leen la historia, dejen reviews o no...


	13. En la enfermería

**Capitulo 13. En la enfermería**

- Aún respira!

Las palabras de la señora Pomfrey hicieron que Hermione reaccionara, se incorporó y dejo hacer a los profesores, que llevaron a Harry hacia la enfermería.

Ya en la misma, madame Pomfrey examinaba el cuerpo de Harry más detenidamente.

- Tiene una fuerte conmoción, varios hematomas y 2 costillas rotas, pero sobrevivirá, aunque tardará en recuperarse, los efectos de un _Avada Kedabra _son desconocidos, por lo que no se ciertamente cuanto tardará en recuperarse, y aunque será largo, pero aun tenemos Harry para rato….

Las palabras inundaron a los presentes de cierto alivio y felicidad, incluso para una Hermione que por un momento creyó que lo había perdido.

- Por favor, debemos dejar trabajar a madame Pomfrey, marchemos a tranquilizar a los alumnos, hay mucho que hacer. – decía el profesor Dumbledore mientras indicaba a todos que salieran de la enfermería

- Profesor, yo….

- Quédate junto a el, Hermione, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras…

- Gracias, señor…

- Hermione, y Harry, donde esta Harry? Donde? - dijo entrando en la enfermería como alma que lleva el diablo un exaltado Ron

- Tranquilo, señor Weasley, Harry esta bien, se recuperará, mañana podrá venir a visitarlo, ahora debe descansar…

- Esta bien, profesor Dumbledore….Hermione, mañana vendré…

- De acuerdo, Ron…

Cuando todos se hubieran marchado, Hermione se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Harry. Le agarró la mano y lo miró. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas bañaran sus mejillas.

- Todo es por mi culpa, ese rayo era para mi, as estado a punto de morir por mi culpa, tendría que ser yo la que estuviera en esa cama, lo siento Harry, de verdad que lo siento…. – decía Hermione bajo, entre sollozos

Pasaban los días y Harry mejoraba, pero muy lentamente. Hermione no se separaba de el ni un instante. Ron se encargaba de llevarle las tareas de clase a la enfermería, y ahí las hacia y estudiaba. La señora Pomfrey le había colocado una mesa junto a la cama de Harry para que pudiera trabajar cómoda, y había puesto un biombo para que nadie los molestara a los dos. No paraban de llegar regalos de los compañeros de Harry y tarjetas, todos deseando que se recuperara pronto.

Pasaba el tiempo y Harry llevaba ya un mes en la enfermería; estamos a mediados de marzo y sus heridas estaban prácticamente curadas, pero aun no despertaba. Hermione había ido a ducharse un momento, era el único momento del día en que se separaba de Harry. Cuando volvió, se dio cuenta de que Harry no se encontraba en la cama. Miró hacia todos lados y lo vio…

Estaba de pie, con las manos apoyadas en la pared, mirando el atardecer.

Una felicidad embargó a Hermione de golpe.

- Harryyyy!

Hermione corrió hacia el y lo abrazó con toda su alma

- auhgg, Hermione, cuidado, eso duele… - decía Harry cuando esta lo abrazó

- Perdóname, fue sin querer, no quería…

Pero Harry no dejó que terminara, la cogió en brazos, pero sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo…

- Harry, que haces? Te vas a hacer daño, aun no estas curado del todo…

- Llevo más de un mes esperando para hacer esto. – uniendo sus labios a continuación en un apasionado beso…

- Como sabes cuanto tiempo…? - preguntó ella al rato de separarse

- Lo sé, e visto la fecha que es, y también se que no te as separado de mí ni un instante y es por eso que tanto te quiero, Hermione Granger…

- Yo también te quiero, Harry Potter… - dijo ella mientras volvían a unirse en otro beso, este mas apasionado aun que el anterior

- Veo que nuestro joven Harry ya está mejor. – dijo el profesor Dumbledore que acaba de entrar en la enfermería

Harry soltó a Hermione y se separaron, sin poder evitar que sus rostros se pusieran rojos como tomates…

- Bueno Harry, no creo que haga falta que te pregunte como te encuentras, pero noto que si hay algo que tu quieres preguntarme…

- Profesor Dumbledore, como es que el _Avada Kedabra _no acabó conmigo? Me dio de lleno en el pecho

- Se debe a que la intención del maleficio no era matar, sino herir.

- Pero, porqué?

- Porque la intención del autor de la maldición, era capturar con vida a la persona la que iba dirigida, y si no me equivoco, no iba dirigida a ti…

Harry miró a Hermione que miraba al suelo.

- No, iba dirigida a Hermione

- Así es Harry, tu intervención echó al traste los planes de los mortífagos y se retiraron.

- y como…?

- Al parecer, entraron por un pasadizo de la escuela. Mientras estabas inconsciente, hemos dispuesto la defensa del castillo para que algo así no se vuelva a producir. Hay aurores alrededor de la escuela y custodiando todos los pasadizos de la escuela, no hemos querido sellarlos ya que podrían servir de escape, llegado el caso…

- entiendo…

- Señor Potter, que hace levantado? Debe estar en cama, aun no está recuperado, debe tomarse esta poción antes de poder dejarlo marchar. – dijo la señor Pomfrey que salía de su despacho.

- Esta bien, ya me acuesto…

- Me quedaré esta noche contigo…

- Hermione, mañana saldré de aquí, ve mejor a la torre y descansa

- No pienso irme, además, tengo trabajo hasta tarde y tu aun no estas recuperado…

- Bueno, está bien, no quiero discutir contigo - dijo mientras la abrazaba…

* * *

**Aun está vivo, es ke en el fondo soy un caxo de pan...**


	14. La noche del adiós

**Capitulo 14. La noche del adiós**

Era cerca de la 1 de la madrugada…

Harry dormitaba en la cama y Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa que estaba al lado, terminando unos deberes de Pociones, cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, y que unos labios besaban suavemente su cuello…

- Señorita Granger, no cree que ya a estudiado bastante?

- Le recuerdo, señor Potter, que los EXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina, y algunos queremos aprobar con buena nota

- Ya, pero en tu caso, es seguro que lo sacaras con las mejores notas, así que…

- Así que…qué?

A continuación, Harry la cogió en brazos

- Así que, podrías venir conmigo, tumbarte en esta cómoda cama, y dejar que te abrace, que te acaricia, que te bese y que te demuestre cuanto te quiero…

- Harry, no digas locuras, estamos en la enfermería, podrían pillarnos y…

- Vamos, Hermione, quien va a pillarnos?

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero este se lo impidió jugando con los labios de ella, dándole suaves mordisquitos, cosa que hizo que la chica se derritiera y no pudiera negarse...

El la tumbo suavemente en la cama, le fue desabrochando lentamente la camisa, y ella hacía lo mismo con la parte de arriba del pijama que llevaba puesto…

Aquella noche, ambos hicieron el amor con mas pasión de la que lo habían hecho nunca, sus cuerpos se estremecían, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, solo podían mirarse fijamente, no podían hablar, pero no les hacia falta, sus ojos lo decían todo, era casi como si estuvieran hablando por telepatía…El la amaba con toda su alma, ella lo amaba mas aun si era posible…y así se durmieron, abrazados, tras unas horas de pasión y amor incondicional…

Serian las 4.30 de la mañana, cuando Harry se despertó…con sumo cuidado, se levantó y se asomó a la ventana, mientras observaba las estrellas…

- Esta vez estuvo muy cerca, demasiado cerca… - pensaba Harry para si mismo

- Si algo le ocurriera, mi vida no tendría sentido, no podría vivir sin ella, debo acabar con esto, debo enfrentarme a mi destino, solo yo puedo acabar con el, solo yo puedo proteger a Hermione, esto va acabar, y será ahora…

Rápidamente, se vistió, cogió sus gafas y su varita, y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes, se detuvo un momento y escribió una nota para Hermione…

Se dirigió a su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor para coger la capa invisible, y salió del castillo, en busca de su destino.

El sol asomaba por las ventanas de la enfermería, despertando a una feliz Hermione.

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en al cama.

- Harry? - preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta

Pensó que quizás estaría mirando el horizonte desde una ventana, pero tras recorrer con la mirada toda la enfermería se dio cuenta de que no era así, se levanto y se vistió y cuando iba a emprender la marcha hacia la sala común, observo una nota con su nombre en la mesita de la cama.

Extrañada, la abrió, y comenzó a leer:

"_Querida Hermione,_

_Se que es posible que te cueste entenderlo, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que algo te ocurriese y después de lo ocurrido en el baile, esa idea me atormenta con mas fuerza que nunca, por ello debo poner punto y final a esta situación, debo ir a enfrentarme con mi destino, debo acabar con Voldemort, de lo contrario nunca podremos ser felices…Solo quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma, y que intentaré regresar a tu lado lo antes posible…_

_Te ama,_

_Harry Potter"_

Hermione dejó caer la carta, al tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo y comenzaba a llorar.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Aki se keda la historia por el momento...Dejenme unos reviews con sus impresiones, a ver si merece la pena continuar...**

**Saludos!**


	15. ¿Donde está Harry?

Capitulo 15. ¿Dónde está Harry?

Hermione corría desesperada por los pasillos del castillo. Debía hacer algo, no podía dejar que se marchara solo a enfrentarse con Voldemort. Lo mataría. Y no era solo Voldemort, eran todos sus mortífagos. Definitivamente, tenia que hacer algo.

Se dirigía al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, el era el único que podía hacer algo, que podía evitar que mataran a Harry…Entró en su despacho como una exhalación y allí estaba el sentado tras su escritorio, hablando con la profesora McGonagall, la cual, al verla entrar así, dijo:

- Por Merlín, señorita Granger, que formas son esas…?

- Profesor Dumbledore, profesora McGonagall, rápido, por favor, tienen que ayudarle, no pueden dejar que lo haga, no…

- Que es lo que ocurre, Hermione? - pregunto tranquilamente el profesor Dumbledore

- Es Harry, señor, se ha marchado, se ha marchado solo a enfrentarse a Voldemort

La profesora McGonagall palideció al oír esto pero el profesor Dumbledore, se levanto rápidamente de su silla y salió a pasos agigantados de su despacho. Hermione y McGonagall reaccionaron y le siguieron. Este entró en el despacho del profesor de D.C.A.O, el cual se extrañó al verlo…

- Profesor Dumbledore, a que debo el honor de…?

- Remus, no hay tiempo, reúne inmediatamente a la Orden del Fénix

- Que es lo que ocurre?

- Se trata de Harry, se fue en busca de Voldemort el solo

- Como?

Al oír estas palabras, Lupin salio como alma que lleva el diablo de su despacho y se ocupó de hacer lo que el director le había ordenado

A los pocos minutos todos los miembros disponibles de la Orden del Fénix estaban reunidos en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore:

"Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Arabella Figg, Mundungus, Ojo Loco Moody, el señor Weasley, ahora ministro y la señora Weasley, Bill y Charley, Hestia Jones, los gemelos Fred y George, Hermione, Ron, Neville y Luna"

- Bien, el motivo por el que les e mandado llamar con tanta urgencia, para aquellos que no lo sepan aun, es porque Harry se ha marchado esta mañana en busca de Voldemort, el solo… - dijo el director

Los rostros de los presentes palidecieron y denotaron una gran sorpresa ante estas palabras.

- Pero, porqué ha hecho Harry una cosa así? - preguntó la señora Weasley que no podía creerlo…

- Ha sido por mi culpa… - dijo una destrozada Hermione que trataba de ocultar su la tristeza que la embargaba

- Por tu culpa? No te entiendo, Hermione… - dijo la señora Weasley confusa

- Veréis, el quería evitar que Voldemort me hiciera daño, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, y después de lo ocurrido en el baile, y de saber que la maldición que lo hirió era para mi, no pudo soportarlo, y salió en busca de Voldemort……… - decía Hermione mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla - me decía en la nota que era la única forma de que pudiéramos estar juntos sin preocuparnos de nada… - dijo mientras lloraba sobre el hombro de la señora Weasley

- Tranquila, cariño, tranquila, todo se solucionará, el volverá, no te preocupes… - le decía la señora Weasley

Los rostros de los presentes denotaban tristeza al oír las palabras de Hermione…Muchos no sabían de la relación entre ellos dos y algunos no pudieron evitar derramar una lagrima.

- A que estamos esperando? Vayamos a buscar al joven Potter, no podemos permitir que haga esto solo!

- Tranquilo, Alastor - dijo el profesor Dumbledore… - vamos a organizarnos para abarcar cuanta mas zona nos sea posible…Arthur, necesitaremos todos los aurores que el Ministerio pueda dejarnos…

- Daré la orden ahora mismo… - dijo este mientras abandonaba el despacho

Cuando todos los habían recibido sus órdenes y se habían marchado, el profesor Dumbledore se quedó en el despacho con Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna.

- Y que hacemos nosotros? - preguntó Ron

- Vosotros vais a permanecer aquí en el colegio, pero patrullareis los alrededores del bosque, y el bosque en si mismo, con la ayuda de Hagrid, sin adentraros muchos. No voy a dejar que salgáis de la escuela, pero se que tampoco puedo teneros sin hacer nada, porque acabaríais haciendo algo por vuestra cuenta, y eso seria peor…

Los 4 afirmaron con la cabeza reprimiendo una queja…

Ya había pasado un mes…Estamos a mediados de abril y aun no había noticias de Harry. Había habido movimientos de mortífagos las ultimas semanas y los miembros de la orden los seguían pensando que donde estuviera Voldemort, estaría Harry, pero no habían conseguido dar con el.

Por otra parte, Hermione era un alma en pena…vagaba por la escuela, siempre con Luna y Ginny a su lado, que trataban de animarla, pero nada podía hacerla olvidar que Harry se había ido y quizás no volvería a verle…y que todo, era por su culpa.

Se encontraba dirigiéndose sola hacia la sala común, después del almuerzo; Les había dicho a Ginny y a Luna que las vería en la sala común, que no tenía hambre y mientras caminaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, en los momentos que había vivido juntos, y en los que aun quería vivir con el. Quería volver a verlo, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba decirle que lo amaba mucho, aunque yo lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones, necesitaba decírselo una vez más.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sala común, empezó a marearse, notaba que todo se movía, no sabía que pasaba…

Como pudo, se apoyó en la pared para tratar de evitar lo que se avecinaba, pero no pudo remediarlo y cayó al suelo desmayada.

* * *

menlor griffindor  
Mistral-black  
LUNA-NIS  
TinaPotter  
Dr4g0n41r  
Anailil  
thenolifeking102

enigranger

MarcyLB

hermyharry33

saintkanon2000

A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC...AKELLOS A LOS KE YA SE LAS DI, SE LAS DOY DE NUEVO...AKELLOS KE MAN DEJADO SUS REVIEWS DESPUES, SE LAS DOY AORA...SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJANDOME LO KE ME KIERA DECIR, YO ACTUALIZARÉ LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE...

MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO :-D


	16. La Noticia

**Mil perdones por haberme demorado tanto, de verdad...Por ello les cuelgo 2 capitulos seguidos...Si le han perdido el hilo a la historia, denle un repaso antes de seguir leyendo...ya le keda poco, estamos cerca del final, no s elo pierdan, y dejen reviews, aunke sea diciendome de todo menos bonito...**

**Saludos**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16. La noticia**

Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. No recordaba lo que había pasado, es más, no sabía donde estaba, pero al girar la cabeza, vio a Ginny, Luna, Ron y Lavender

- Que ha pasado? Donde estoy?

- Estas en la enfermería, Hermione, Luna y yo te encontramos tirada en el pasillo, cerca de la sala común, y te trajimos aquí - dijo Ginny

- Cuanto tiempo e estado desmayada?

- No mucho, un rato, la señora Pomfrey dice que no es nada, que vendría cuando despertases.

- señores, déjenme un momento a solas con la señorita Granger, debo hablar con ella… - decía la señora Pomfrey mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Esta bien, nos vemos después Hermione

- Hasta luego chicos, y gracias…**  
**

- Dígame, señorita Granger, se ha sentido mal últimamente?

- Bueno, he tenido algunas nauseas y mareos, pero no les di importancia, y como hoy no he almorzado, me abran fallado las fuerzas…….pasa algo malo?

- Bueno, no tiene porqué ser malo, depende de cómo se mire…

- Me está asustando, señora Pomfrey…

- Verá, señorita Granger, las nauseas y los mareos se deben a que está usted embarazada

Hermione se había quedado con la boca abierta…No sabia que decir….estaba embarazada, en su interior llevaba un niño…………y ese niño era hijo de Harry.

No sabia que pensar ni que hacer, estaba en estado de shock…

- Señorita Granger, si lo desea, podemos parar el embarazo y…

- Nó

- Perdón?

- No, señora Pomfrey, no quiero detener el embarazo, no era buscado, pero es el hijo de la persona que amo, y si es posible que no vuelva a verlo, quisiera al menos tener a mi lado a su hijo…

- Entiendo lo que quiere decir, señorita Granger, pero la escuela no es el mejor sitio para esto

- Bueno, si no me equivoco, debo estar de un mes, y estamos a mediados de abril, solo quedan 2 meses para que finalicen las clases, nadie notará nada, solo debo tener cuidado en algunas clases y ya está, no creo que halla problema alguno…

- Está bien, señorita Granger, usted es mayor de edad y la decisión es suya,

pero quiero que venga a verme regularmente para hacerle un seguimiento, de acuerdo?

- Si, pero le pido por favor que esto quede entre nosotras dos, cuando llegue el momento, se sabrá

- Así lo aré

- Gracias

Hermione salió de la enfermería. Varias sensaciones rondaban por su cuerpo, pero sobre todo era una de ellas la que más la embargaba. Era de felicidad. Se dirigía a su sala común, acariciándose el vientre, no podía creerlo, en su interior llevaba al que seria el hijo de ella y Harry.

Entró en la sala común y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se encontraba Luna, Ginny y Lavender, esperándola.

- Que tal te encuentras, Hermione? - le dijo Ginny cuando la vio entrar

- Bien, gracias………chicas, tengo algo que contaros, pero debéis jurar que no se lo diréis a nadie

- Lo juramos!

Tras la explicación de Hermione, todas quedaron con la boca abierta

- Hermione, es increíble, enhorabuena! - dijo Lavender mientras saltaba con ella

- Lav, por dios, no la hagas saltar así, puede ser malo para el bebé

- Ups, lo siento

- Tranquila, no pasa nada…………………Ahora solo me queda esperar a que Harry regrese para así poder decírselo - dijo ella mientras se miraba en el espejo, con sus amigas a su lado, y se acariciaba el vientre.


	17. EL Regreso

**Capitulo 17. El regreso**

El tiempo continuaba su camino, la temperatura aumentaba cada día, los árboles brillaban con todo su esplendor………otro mes había pasado, y Harry continuaba desaparecido, sin ninguna noticia de el. Estamos ya a mediados de Mayo y nada. Hermione se encontraba cada vez peor, tanto físicamente, debido al embarazo, como sentimentalmente, ya que la persona a la que amaba seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Los alumnos de 7º habían tenido hoy su primer examen de EXTASIS, el de Transformaciones y ahora se encontraban todos en el Gran Comedor, recuperando fuerzas con un buen almuerzo.

Todos estaban allí, incluso Hermione, que hoy parecía que las nauseas le habían dado una tregua y había ido a comer algo.

Se le "antojaba" un gran helado de fresa y chocolate, cubierto con nata montada y chocolate caliente, y fresas alrededor. Sus compañeros de mesa estaban sorprendidos al ver como Hermione "devoraba" su "curioso" almuerzo………Todos menos sus 3 amigas que sabían de su embarazo.

- Hermione, tienes apetito hoy, no? - dijo Ron

- Pues si, después del examen necesito recuperar fuerzas y me apetecía un heladito - respondió Hermione como si nada

- Si, ya veo, un "heladito"…… - dijo Ron arqueando una ceja

Hermione ignoró el comentario y continuó comiendo su magnífica copa de helado.

Nada mas terminarla, Hermione se levantó

- Bueno chicas, me voy, las veré en la sala común, quiero descansar un rato

- ehh, y que pasa conmigo? Acaso llevo puesta una capa invisible?

- Cuando he dicho chicas también me refería a ti

Ron arqueó una ceja y Hermione le sacó la lengua.

Hermione se dirigía hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, y cuando estaba a escasamente 2 metros de ella, esta se abrió de golpe.

Hermione sobresaltó por esto, pero acto seguido se quedó helada, al igual que todo el Gran Comedor, al ver quien había abierto la puerta.

Allí estaba el. La persona que mas deseaba ver desde hacia 2 meses, la persona con la que soñaba cada noche, la persona que estaba en su mente todo el tiempo, la persona a quien mas amaba.

Harry Potter se encontraba frente a ella. Sus ropas estaban sucias y destrozadas, el estaba lleno de heridas de golpes y cortes, parecía salido de una batalla campal.

Harry levantó la mirada y miró a Hermione a los ojos

- Hola amor…te dije que volvería…

Acto seguido se desplomó en los brazos de una ágil Hermione que corrió a agarrarlo cuando vio que caía.

Todos los profesores, encabezados por el profesor Dumbledore, estaban ya ayudando a Hermione a sostener a Harry. La señora Pomfrey dio rápidamente la orden:

- Llevenlo a la enfermería, rápido

Una vez en la enfermería y ser recostado en una cama por los profesores, madame Pomfrey procedió a examinarlo

- Tiene moratones producidos por varios golpes, aparte de un enorme grado de agotamiento, pero está bien, dentro de unas horas estará recuperado

Lagrimas de felicidad recorrían las mejillas de Hermione al oír estas palabras. Su Harry había regresado sano y salvo, dentro de lo que cabía…

- De acuerdo entonces, dejemos que el joven Harry descanse, ya está la señorita Granger para velar por el………Solo le ruego, que en cuanto despierte nos avises, ahí temas importantes que tratar con el de inmediato…

- Así lo aré, profesor Dumbledore, y gracias por dejar que me quede a cuidar a Harry

- No hay porqué darlas, señorita Granger

Hermione contemplaba a Harry tendido en la cama, lleno de señales de golpes y cortes. Tenia muy mal aspecto, sucio y algo mas delgado, pero seguía teniendo ese cuerpo que ha ella le encantaba.

La señora Pomfrey se acerco a ellos

- Venia a asear al señor Potter

- Si no le importa, déjeme a mí, por favor…

- Claro, no hay problema

Hermione colocó el pequeño barreño sobre la mesita de la cama. Empapó la esponja y con suma suavidad, comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo de Harry.

Limpió las heridas de los brazos y las piernas, las que tenía por el pecho y el abdomen y finalmente, con sumo cuidado, limpio su rostro……Su frente, donde se encontraba aquella cicatriz que le identificaba, sus labios, esos labios que tan loca la volvían, que tanto desebaba besar cuando con el se encontraba, esos labios…

No puedo soportarlo y con todo su amor, besó esos labios que durante dos meses había echado tanto en falta, y luego besó su frente…

- Descansa, cariño…

Tras terminar de asearlo, Hermione se sentó en una silla junto a el, le agarró la mano, y esperó…

Pasaba el tiempo, y las heridas de Harry iban desapareciendo.

La noche comenzaba a caer y Harry comenzó a abrir los ojos…

- Hermione… - dijo Harry al voltear la cabeza y encontrarse a Hermione durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en la cama

Harry observó a su alrededor…no tardó en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería. Miró el calendario y vio que día era………recordó todo lo que había pasado, como había llegado a la escuela, todo lo que había sucedido…

- Hermione cariño, despierta, ya estoy aquí, he vuelto, como te dije. – dijo Harry mientras la zarandeaba delicadamente

- Que pasa, que ocurre, que….? Harry! Ya estas bien, dios mío, cuanto te he echado de menos, mi vida. – dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba con todo su corazón

- nunca mas en la vida vuelvas a hacerme esto, nunca mas, te juro que si vuelves a marcharte así o haces algo parecido, yo misma acabaré contigo, me ha entendido bien, señor Potter? - dijo Hermione algo seria

- Lo siento, mi amor, pero tenía que hacerlo, te juro que nunca me volveré a separar de ti, jamás. – dijo Harry mientras la besaba con mas dulzura aún.


End file.
